


I'll Love You for a Thousand More

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben Hanscom has loved Beverly Marsh for 27 years.  When he finally gets his chance with her he promises to love her for a thousand more.**************After defeating Pennywise, Bev and Ben have a much needed talk.  This heartfelt talk is just the start of lifelong love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am so excited to write this story! I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter does have some graphic explanations of abuse so beware.   
Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> -Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Bev have a much needed talk

October 2nd

Ben sighed deeply, running his fingers through his short hair. He glanced over at Bill who was pretending to read but was obviously lost in his thoughts. Beverly and Richie were on the porch of the Inn, talking quietly and Mike had gone back to his house to get some things. Ben snapped his head up as he heard Bev and Richie returning from outside. 

"Ben," Bev motioned with her hand for him to follow her up the stairs. He got up, glancing back at Bill and then at Richie, who had sat down on the couch, his eyes red. He felt a rush of cold air from the open window as he walked into Bev's room. 

"Hey, what's goi..." Ben started, not finishing his sentence as Bev jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck and slamming her lips to his. He kissed her back feverishly, running his hands through her hair. As she pulled away, Bev cradled Ben's cheek with her palm. 

"I'm sorry," Bev whispered, her lips swollen. "I just couldn't wait." Ben shook his head, slightly massaging her shoulders as she leaned back.

"Don't be sorry."

"What happens now?" Bev asked, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against Ben's. There was silence for a few seconds until Ben pulled away suddenly.

"God Bev I usually would need be so straightforward but I love you. I haven't stopped loving you for twenty seven years," he sobbed, falling onto the floor next to her bed. Bev looked shocked for a minute before falling next to him.

"Hey," she whispered. "I love you. I love you so much." Ben glanced up at her, tears shining in his eyes. Bev quickly wiped them away before pecking his lips. "I love you," she said one more time to reassure him, tears filling up her eyes as he sobbed and buried his face in her neck. They stayed like that, crying together for a few minutes until Ben pulled back.

"Bev I don't want to make you uncomfortable but..." he started slowly until he was interrupted.

"Let me guess, you want to know about the bruises on my arms and legs?" She asked him? He nodded in response. Bev sighed.

"My husband, Tom. He is very abusive and has been our whole marriage," she said quietly, tearing up. "The scars and bruises on my arms and legs are bad but they aren't the worst." She paused for a few seconds, sobbing silently. 

"Bev you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Ben whispered. Bev shook her head.

"No I want you to see." She slightly pulled up her shirt, revealing her back and stomach that were both covered in scars and bruises. She choked back a sob as she watched Ben's eyes wander over her injuries. The room was filled with silence for a few minutes until Ben spoke again.

"You're beautiful" he whispered, gently running his hand over her side, tracing a large scar. "You are so strong and beautiful and I love you so much." Bev fell into his open arms, her tears soaking through his shirt. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Bev whispered. She smiled slightly as she looked up at Ben's shocked face. "I know that it's fast but I love you and I know that I will love you forever," she started to ramble. 

"Hey," Ben cut her off. "Nothing would make me happier. Come with me to Nebraska?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers go to confront Tom and get Bev's belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have no idea how divorce works and it's probably not as fast as I made it out to be in this chapter so I apologize. 
> 
> Trigger warning: This chapter has mentions of blood and fighting.
> 
> -Bella

October 5th

"I am going to beat his face in," Richie shouted, quickly getting out of his car. The five remaining losers were in Chicago with Bev to get her things and confront her husband. The second Bev had told them what Tom did to her, she wasn't able to convince them to stay behind.

"I can see him inside," Bev said, walking up to her front door. "You all stay out here and I will go in."

"No," Ben interjected. "I won't let you go in by yourself." 

"It's fine," Bev said, resting her hand on his bicep. "The second he tries anything you can come in." 

"Okay," Ben agreed uncertainly. Bev slowly opened the door, walking into the house. It only took two seconds for Tom to notice her and lunge at her, not saying a word. Ben was ready and slammed the door open, throwing Tom back against the wall.

"You do not lay a hand on her," he growled, holding Tom back from punching him.

"Wow Bev! Is this the guy you left me for?" Tom addressed Bev menacingly. Bev shrunk back against the wall at his look. Ben saw her cower immediately ran to her side, confident that the other three losers would handle Tom. He was, in fact, correct, as Richie sprang forward, punching Tom in the face.

"You will not touch my best friend ever again," he yelled, punching Tom repeatedly. "You will sign the divorce papers that we have and give Bev all of her belongings" he continued. "And you will never show your face to any of us ever again. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Tom rasped, coughing up blood. Bill brought the divorce papers and shoved them at Tom. "Sign now," he bellowed. Tom grabbed the pen and signed the papers as well as he could, being covered in blood. Right as he finished signing, Richie dropped him and ran over to Ben and Bev. 

"He signed, Bev," he whispered, showing her the papers. Ben grinned.

"Let's go get your things," he said, helping Bev up off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Ben return to the real world and start their new lives. Richie is having trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, my dudes. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is quite emotional. Comments and suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> -Bella

The losers had all returned to their respective lives, promising to keep in touch. Bev and Ben walked hand in hand up the stairway leading into Ben's house. Bev was looking around silently, seeing the house for the first time. 

"It's beautiful here," Bev said, smiling at Ben. 

"I'm glad you like it."

"Can you show me around?" 

"Right this way," Ben pulled her through the door, into a beautiful living room with framed poems on the walls.

"These are beautiful," Bev grinned, tracing her finger over a frame. Ben smiled at her, squeezing her other hand.

"Common, let me show you the rest of the house."

"Mmm," Bev said in agreement, letting Ben lead her into the next room. 

The new couple spent about half an hour walking around the house and finding room for all of Bev's belongings. Their tour was cut short when Bev's phone started flashing "RICHIE TOZIER".

"I should take this," Bev addressed Ben, looking down at her phone. Ben nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple before walking into the other room.

"Hi, honey," Bev spoke, putting her phone up to her ear.

"Bev," a sob came through the phone, making Bev wince.

"Hey there, sweetie, what can I do for you?" she asked, trying not to sound too upset.

"Bev," Richie sobbed again. "I miss him so much." Bev felt a tear run down her cheek and down her neck.

"I know honey, me too." She could almost hear Richie shaking his head.

"Bev there's something I never told you," Richie choked out. Bev had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say but she asked anyways.

"What's that?" There was silence across the line for a few seconds until Richie finally spoke again.

"I loved him, Bev," he choked out. "God I loved him so much and now I'll never get to tell him."

"I know," Bev whispered, wiping her arm across her eyes. "I know you did, sweetie. We all knew."

"Was it that obvious," Richie asked, letting out a forced laugh. Bev smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it was. And you know what? I think that he knew how you felt about him and that he felt the same way about you," she told Richie, honestly. 

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think that is all that you're hiding," Bev urged Richie to tell her what he wanted to. He let out another sob.

"God, Bev. You know that I am so happy for you and Ben but I can't help but feel like it's unfair. Why do you get your happy ending while mine dies with the love of my life?" Richie admitted. Bev wiped another tear off her cheek.

"I know, Rich. It's not fair at all. You and Eddie deserved a happy ending just as much as me and Ben. I am so happy to be with Ben but I wish I could see you with Eddie too."

"Thanks, Bev. You know I didn't mean to make you feel bad?" Richie said, his voice worried. Bev smiled a bit.

"I know, love. Of course you didn't."

"Thank you Bev. So much. I have to go now but I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Rich. Call me anytime no matter what you need. I love you."

"I love you too," Richie said, hanging up. Bev dropped her phone down next to her, falling to the ground in tears. She cried for Richie, who would never get to be with his love. She cried for Eddie, who had so much life ahead of him. She cried for Stanley, who died alone and afraid. She even cried for Georgie, the boy whom she never had the chance to meet but was so little when he was killed. She barely registered Ben's arms around her; his lips pressing the side of her head. She curled into his arms, sobbing into his chest. 

"I know, baby, I know," Ben whispered softly, comforting his girlfriend. Bev's sobbing stopped after a few minutes and Ben realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He lay her in the bed, running his fingers through her hair gently, as not to wake her up.

"I love you," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev tells Ben a deep secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I hope you enjoy this chapter! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> -Bella
> 
> Triggers: Mention of miscarriage and abuse

October 17th

Ben was sitting in his office, helping a new customer with their house plan. His phone started to ring just as the woman was leaving.

"Thank you so much," she said, shaking Ben's hand. He bid her farewell, answering his phone as the door closed.

"Hey there," he greeted Bev, frowning when she made a sound of frustration. 

"I can't find a job!" she said, annoyed. "Not to act superior but I am a great fashion designer. So why can't a find a job?" Ben giggled silently at her ramble before answering.

"I know you are. I'm sorry babe." Bev was silent for a second before bursting into tears. 

"I don't deserve you, Ben" she cried. "You're perfect and I'm just...weak." Ben grimaced at her words.

"Bev you are the most perfect person who I have ever met. You are so strong. You fought years of abuse and survived it and I am so thankful that you are here." Bev let out small, choked sobs. "Are you at home now?" Ben asked.

"Yes." He looked at his watch. 

"I don't have any more clients today, just paperwork. I'm going to come home now, okay?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

\---------------------------------------------

The second that Ben walked through the door, Bev ran towards him. He let out a sound of surprise before catching her as she flew at him. 

"Hi baby," he laughed, kissing her temple. 

"Hi," she whispered, her body cocooned in his arms and her head lying on his chest. "I need to tell you about something."

"What's that?" he asked, leaning his head back to look at her. 

"I wasn't just upset earlier because of the job thing. Today is also the 10th anniversary of the worst day of my life." 

"What happened ten years ago?" Ben asked, sitting on the couch, Bev lying in between his legs. Bev took a deep breath.

"About ten years and 5 months ago I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know whether or not I should be happy. Of course I wanted a baby. I always have. But I didn't want to bring a child into that living situation." Ben kissed Bev's head, listening intently. "I decided that I was going to leave Tom. I had wanted to since before we got married and never had the guts. I told myself that I would have to be strong and leave for the sake of my baby. I didn't tell Tom that I was pregnant and when I was about 5 months pregnant-" Bev started sobbing. 

"Hey, you don't have to continue." Bev shook her head, pulling herself together.

"When I was about 5 months pregnant, I was home a few minutes later than I said I would be. Tom was furious and he hit me even more than usual. Immediately I knew that I had miscarried. There was no question about it," Bev cried, her hand resting on her stomach subconsciously. Ben kissed her head. "And I can't help but think," Bev continued, "that it was my fault. If I had never gotten into that relationship or had been able to leave then that would have never happened and I wouldn't have lost my baby girl."

"It was a girl?" Ben asked quietly. 

"Yeah," Bev nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Her name was Amber." 

"Bev, what happened to you and Amber was not your fault, it was Tom's. You are not weak. You are so unbelievably strong and I am continuously so astonished of you and in awe of you." Bev smiled slightly, gripping Ben's hand in her own. "And you know what?" Ben said, slowly leaning in and whispering into Bev's ear. "I've always wanted kids too." Bev laughed, looking up as Ben winked at her. 

"God I love you," she sat up, turning around to kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Ben plan for and celebrate halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is so short and boring. It's just a filler chapter because I felt bad for not uploading in so long. Hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> -Bella

October 26th

"Do you have any halloween decorations?" Bev asked, resting her chin up on Ben's arm. Ben shook his head.

"No. I always hand out candy but I have never really participated in decorations." Bev grinned, jumping off of the couch.

"Well that's going to change! I love halloween! Come on!" Ben laughed, getting up. 

"Where are we going?"

"Both Spirit Halloween and Party City have decorations. We can go to both of those places and maybe target as well." Ben shrugged.

"Okay. You're in charge. I don't know much about decorations." 

"Let's go then!"

**************************

"I think we have everything that we need," Bev grinned, unloading the last decoration from the car. Ben laughed, walking up behind her.

"Or more than we need," he teased, kissing Bev's head. The couple had bought yards of fake spiderwebs, tubes of fake blood, lights, a fog machine, and many hanging and blow up decorations. 

"You can never have enough halloween decorations," Bev shot back. They immediately started decorating, knowing that it would take a long time. 

**************************

"Geez," Bev sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Maybe we did get too many decorations." Ben laughed, pulling her to him.

"What did I tell you," he whispered. Bev rolled her eyes, returning his embrace. 

**************************

October 31st

"Trick or treat!" a group of kids shouted as Bev opened the front door. 

"Oh my goodness! You guys look absolutely amazing!" Bev complimented them, putting handfuls of candy into their bags. As soon as she closed the door, she felt Ben wrap his arms around her middle. 

"Hi," he whispered, pressing a butterfly kiss to her neck. Bev looked up at him, slightly pouting.

"I want one," she whispered, referencing the little kids. 

"I know you do my love. Patience is key."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev keeps having nightmares and a Group FaceTime occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that it has been so long since I have published a chapter. School has been killing me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also just by the way, I know that at the end of Chapter Two people were shipping Bill and Mike (me included) but I really want Bev to have a friend that's a girl so I'm keeping Audra.  
-Bella
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of abuse and rape.

November 6th

Bev sat up quickly in bed, out of breath. 

"Fuck," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes. Ben sat up next to her, taking one look at her face and immediately becoming worried.

"Bad dream?" he asked, rubbing her back lightly. Bev nodded, collapsing into his arms. 

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked. Bev was silent for a minute before speaking.

"We were in the sewer. All seven of us and we were running from that stupid clown. I looked back and suddenly his face morphed into Tom's. He came at you and ripped all of your hearts out right in front of me," Bev sobbed out. Ben kissed her head lightly. 

"I'm right here and I will never ever leave you. I promise," he whispered. "And I promise you, we are all okay. Tom is gone. Pennywise is gone. We are all safe."

"I just want to make sure," Bev whispered, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She quickly face-timed Richie, Mike and Bill.

"Bev," Mike whispered, answering first. "Are you okay?" Bev nodded slightly, tears welling up in her eyes. She noticed that both other guys had joined the call. "I just wanted to make sure you were all okay."

"What happened," Richie asked, frowning at the tears on Bev's cheeks. 

"She had a nightmare," Ben interjected. "She was worried about you." 

"We're okay," Bill said quietly. "I promise, Bev." Bev smiled slightly wiping her cheeks. 

"We love you, Beverly," Richie said. "Anytime you need anything. We are here."

"I don't deserve you, my boys," Bev laughed quietly. The group talked for a few more minutes until Bill was called away.

"Audra is calling me for something. I'll talk to you later!" They all eventually hung up the phone, leaving Ben and Bev alone again. 

"I love you, Bev," Ben said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too," Bev said. curling back into Ben's arms.


End file.
